Summer Love
by dark dreaming vamp
Summary: Bella finds out shes going to spend the whole summer at the lake with her brother, emmett and her dad, charlie. shes not happy about it until she meets friends and the summer love. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's POV**_

With the summer just starting, I had hoped to be able to stay home and read but no, we had to go the lake. There was no real point in me going. I had tried to convince my dad, Charlie to let me stay behind but he wouldn't have it. Emmett, on the other hand was excited that we were finally done with school. He knew his girlfriend Rose was going to be there so that was the main reason for his excitement.

"Bella," he came from behind and helped lift my suitcase into the back. He was always protective and helped me out when I needed; he was the lovable big brother everyone wanted. Emmett was one of those tall athletic boys that all the girls wanted but he always made time for me. We hung out almost every night; I was always put in front of everything else in his life.

"I can't wait. A whole summer at the lake," he laughed. I did a double take.

"The Whole Summer?!" I screamed and stomped inside to find Charlie, only stumbling once but Emmett had stopped me from falling. I kept walking toward Charlie, his face angry and glaring at Emmett.

"You weren't supposed to tell her." He mumbled through his clenched teeth. Emmett smiled and walked out to the car.

I walked after him. It was a losing battle; I would have to stay all summer no matter how much I begged. As I reached Emmett he jumped into the passenger seat. I shook my head and went to the back. At least I would have room to sleep. Charlie locked up the house and walked over to the car. He put the rest of his stuff in before starting the car.

"You have everything?" he asked turning his head slightly to look at Emmett.

"Why do you always look at me?" Emmett replied and leaned his seat back so he was staring at the roof of the car.

Half way to the lake, which was only a two hour drive, Emmett was hungry and he forgot to pack food. Charlie kept driving with a smirk on his face while Emmett was clutching his stomach. I fell to sleep and was woken up when I realized we were at the lake.

It was beautiful; there were evergreens near our cabin that was overlooking the lake. You could see an island in the distant. I looked around to see the other houses but all I could see was four or five of them.

"The rest of the cabins are through the trees. We're in a more secluded area." Charlie said noticing my confusion. I nodded and walked toward the cabin with my bags. Emmett was nowhere in sight. Where was he when I really needed him?

I made my way in slowly because the cabin had to be on the stupid hill and I tripped twice. As I walked into the cabin, I looked to see how expensive all the stuff was. In the living room there was a 50 inch plasma TV. The couches were black leather surrounding the TV and fireplace area. The kitchen was in the back, an island separating them. The stairs were on the side as soon as you walked in. I picked the bedroom at the end of the hall; there were five so I didn't think it mattered. I placed my stuff down in the middle, and walked toward the balcony. While looking outside I saw Emmett playing football with blonde hair boy. He was almost as tall as Emmett.

I walked out to the yard they were playing in. Emmett saw me and ran over to pick me up. He placed me on his back and carried me over to the blonde boy. I noticed there was a bronze hair boy sitting under a tree nearby. He was watching us but he looked down as soon as I noticed him. For the 

moment that our eyes connected, there was a connection. His bright green eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Jasper this is my sister, Bella." Emmett said and placed me on the ground.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said as a small girl came over and wrapped her arms around his waist and he put it on her shoulders.

"I'm Alice!" the girl said. She was short, a little shorter than me. Her hair was brown color with purple streaks. "Bella, want to go for a walk or something?" she asked. I nodded and we went toward the lake. We talked about everything and I learned a lot about her and she got to know me. Jasper and her had been dating for about two years, they met through Emmett and Rose, who was Jasper's twin sister.

We finally headed back toward the cabins when it was twilight. There was a campfire around and all the adults went to the other island. I sat down on the log next to Emmett and Rose. She waved to me. Rose was always nice to me. I noticed the same bronzed hair boy sitting next to Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper grilled as the girls went inside to get the plates.

After we were done eating, we sat there in silence before Alice said, "We should play truth or dare!"

_**A/N: YAY!! I hope you all liked it and review!! **_

_**I would like at least 5 reviews before tomorrow because that's when I'm posting another. **_

_**Next: Truth or Dare!! **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's POV**_

"We should play truth or dare," Alice said, I automatically started shaking my head. "Great, Emmett, truth or dare?" I sighed knowing I was fighting a losing battle. Jasper chuckled and went inside.

"Dare," Emmett said after taking a minute to think about it. Alice gave him an evil grin.

"Jump into the lake naked." She giggled.

He laughed, "That's nothing." He started to strip down and he ran straight into the lake. Alice and Rose grabbed his clothes and hide them in a bag that he would find. I laughed along with the bronzed hair boy. As he walked toward us covering himself up, he was looking around for his clothes.

"Alice!" he screamed. She just fell over laughing because she saw some campers watching from the shore. Their mouths were dropped and staring blankly at him, one mother shielded the eyes of two small children. Rose whistled as Emmett dropped his hands to point at Alice, who was still laughing. There was several murmurs coming for the campers and then they all left. Emmett ran inside to grab some clothes.

Alice turned to me, "Bella, Truth or dare?" her eyes full of mischief. I gulped. I couldn't be a chicken and say truth.

"Dare," I said in my quietest voice. Another evil smile shot onto her face just as Jasper walked out.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper. Don't worry, I know you guys don't like each other." My eyes widened. I looked to see Jasper, his mouth opened and a hot dog half way to his mouth. I walked over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and sat down next to Alice who wasn't happy.

"Whatever." She said and turned to the boy. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," his voice was velvety.

"Kiss Bella, on the lips for longer than ten seconds." To my surprise it wasn't Alice, I turned to see Rose smiling the same evil smile. Alice nodded her head and she high fived Rose. Edward looked like he was holding back a smile as he walked toward me.

"Sorry if you don't want to do this." He whispered, we were only a couple inches away. I closed the gap between us. His lips were soft and just the right temperature. I put my hands around his neck as he put one on my neck and one on my waist. I licked his bottom lip but was suddenly holding on to air. I opened my eyes to see Edward flying backwards and Emmett towering over me.

His teeth clenched, "Cabin. Now." I ran off to the cabin with Emmett following close behind. I looked back to see Alice trying to help Edward up who was just staring after me, but he was smiling. I ran through the door and jumped on to the couch.

"What do you think you were doing? He could've hurt you," Emmett yelled, "Do you have any idea what goes on through a boy's mind?" he was pacing back and forth. I was pissed.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm a big girl!" and with that I ran out. Emmett tried to grab my wrist but I pulled it away from him. I kept walking until I hit the lake. I sat on the dock, letting my feet dangle in the cool water. There was a slight breeze that made me shiver. Suddenly someone put a jacket on my shoulders. I looked up to see Alice, she sat down beside me.

We sat in silence for a while before Alice spook, "Edward thinks you're beautiful." I blushed at that but she giggled. "You like him too." It wasn't a question but I nodded.

"Let's go. We're going to have a bonfire and shoot off some fireworks." She helped me up and we walked back toward her cabin. Emmett stood there with his hands in his pockets. He walked closer to us and Alice left to get ready, leaving me alone with Emmett.

_**A/N: That was interesting. I'll post another one soon as I get at least five more reviews! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and add to their favorites!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched Emmett walk closer as Alice walked away, life seemed to move in slow motion. It was one of those times I wish I could go with Alice yet I know I should listen to what Emmett has to say.

"Bella," Emmett said, he was staring at the ground, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have pulled him off you more gently." He sighed and came closer. "Will you forgive me?" A pout came onto his face, and his lower lip began to tremble. It was very hard to say no to.

"Fine." I sighed and closed the gap to give him a hug. I knew he was just being the over protective big brother. "C'mon, Alice is have a bonfire and we're going to shoot off fireworks." I started to skip over there when I tripped over the rock, Emmett's hand shot out in front of me but I was caught by someone else. I looked up to see Edward and I heard a low growl that came from Emmett.

Emmett grabbed my wrist gently and walked me over to the chairs around the bonfire. Alice and Jasper were grilling and Rose inside grabbing something. Emmett immediately went in after her, leaving me alone with Edward. He came to sit down beside me. I stared down not ready to meet his gaze.

"If you want to forget this whole kiss thing, I'll be fine with it." Edward said instead of looking at me he kept his eyes focused on the ground. His voice sounded pained, he didn't want to forget the kiss, neither did I.

"No. It was a great kiss." I replied and smiled. His head slowly rose and he looked at me. His green eyes sparkled like the first time I saw him, he gave me a crooked smile that made me melt inside. We sat and talked about our interests until the food was done. Emmett was already at the picnic table with Rose, I sat on the opposite side and Edward sat next to me. Our hands kept touching; little brushes, and finally Edward grab a hold of my hand and moved it to his lap. I blushed, Emmett noticed and I suddenly jumped as there was a sharp pain in my leg.

"Ow, Emmett." I glared at him.

"Crap, Bella, I thought that was his leg." Emmett said honestly, as he turned to glare at Edward. Edward didn't notice because he was too busy trying to see if my leg was ok. "Here Bella let's get you inside." He started to get up when Rose pushed him back down.

"I think Edward can do that," she said and she looked between Edward and Emmett and finally me. Emmett's eyes widened, he was about to protest when Rose had thrown him the scariest glare.

Edward helped me up and led me inside his cabin. He reached into the fridge and grabbed an ice pack. We walked into the living room, which had the same design as ours, and he laid me down on the couch, placing the ice pack on the bruising leg. I never thought that Emmett would kick me that hard, well it was meant for Edward.

He sat down next to me and we continued to talk. By the end of the night we almost covered everything in about each other. In ways we were connected, not just the similarities, but we found ourselves completing the other's sentences.

I laughed more than I have in the longest time and we soon lost track of times. Before the fireworks started, Alice came in to tell us they were starting. Emmett seemed occupied by Rose, who I 

was going to thank later. I noticed a few more kids and it looked more like a dance. There were a pile of CD's which confirmed my guess. Apparently they had hired a guy to light the fireworks off while everyone sat or danced.

"It's going to start any minute. We should probably find some place to sit." Edward said but I took his hand and led him on to the dance floor. "Are you sure you can dance, Bella?"

"Yes, anyways it's all in the leading, right?" I smiled. Rose had changed the music to a slower song. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. Half way through the song the fireworks started going off and I found my body pressed closer to Edward. I stared into his eyes and slowly leaned forward.

Our lips met as another set of fireworks went off. We pulled away and I leaned my head against his chest as he placed his on my head.

_**A/N: Thanks for review everyone!! And review more please. **_

_**Ok…quick question….**_

_**Should I do Edward's POV of this chapter or just continue on with the story??**_

_**And is it moving too fast??**_

_**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edward's POV**_

"Edward, you like her don't you?" Alice asked. I watched Bella and Emmett disappear into the house.

"Alice I barely know her." I said but that was biggest lie. Of course I liked her, she was beautiful, but I should get to know her. "She's very beautiful." She gave an evil laugh and ran off toward the beach.

I walked alone on beach searching for Alice; I noticed her and Bella sitting on the ledge of the dock. I didn't want to disturb their conversation so I sat in the shadows. I felt like I was a stalker, watching two girls from the darkness, if anybody walks by they'll think the same thing. They got up and I followed them in the distance. Alice skipped ahead while Bella and Emmett talked. I stood there trying to listen but I decided that it was mean to eavesdrop. They hugged so it must mean that everything was okay.

Bella started to walk away when she tripped; I lunged forward and was able to catch her. Emmett sounded like he growled at me and suddenly grabbed her wrist and led her over to the chairs. I waited a couple of minutes before walking over to talk to her. Luckily no one was in ear shot so I could talk to her with worrying about anyone.

"If you want to forget about this whole kiss thing, it would be fine with me," Another lie, I didn't want to forget about. I wanted it to last. I kept my eyes focused on the ground because you were always able to see the lies in my eyes.

"No, it was a great kiss," Bella replied, my heart fluttered. I don't think my heart ever fluttered before. I slowly lifted my head to make sure she wasn't joking, but Bella is too nice to do anything mean. I smiled and we began talking about everything. She was interesting and I didn't get tired of listening to her voice.

When the food was done we walked over to picnic table. She sat down on the opposite side of Emmett and I followed. As we sat there and waited for the food that was supposed to be done by now, mine and Bella's hands kept touching. I didn't know if she wanted me to grab her hand. I hesitated then finally got up the courage to take and place it in my lap. I drew little circles on it with my thumb. It was soft and I never wanted to let it go. Bella began to blush and there was a loud thump.

"Ow, Emmett." Bella glared in his direction holding her foot. I began to look to see if there were any marks.

"Crap Bella, I thought it was his leg," he said, it sounded honest. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him glaring. As I looked over her leg I could already see it was bruising. "Here Bella, I'll get you inside." He was about to stand up when Rose pushed him back down.

"I think Edward can do that," Rose looked between me and Emmett who was glaring at me. He was about to get up anyways but she gave him her patented 'don't you dare' look. I was scared just seeing that even though it wasn't meant for me.

I helped Bella up and had her lean on my side. I would've carried her inside but I could tell she didn't want that by the look she gave me. It seemed like I could read her emotions in her eyes. I reached into the fridge and grabbed an ice pack. We walked into our living room and I placed her on the couch. I sat down next to her and we continued to learn more about each other, favorite colors, 

foods, sports, music, everything. By the end of the day I learned mainly everything about her. I knew it was too soon to say that I did but hopefully I had all summer to learn more.

Bella had the best laugh, it made me feel warm inside and it made me laugh too. Alice came in a couple minutes before the fireworks started. We walked out and Alice had outdone herself this year. She had hired a professional fireworks guy and rented a dance floor. Most of the kids that stayed on the other areas of the lake were there.

"It's going to start any minute. We probably want to find a good place to sit." I said and started looking around for open seats. I noticed Lauren and Jessica staring at us, I flinched. Both of them have been after me since the first day we ever came to this lake. Suddenly Bella grabbed my hand and led me out on to the floor. "Are you sure you can dance, Bella?"

"Yes, anyways it's all in the leading, right?" She smile and couldn't help but smile. I gave Rose a look and she changed the music to something slower. I put my hands on her waist and she put hers around my neck. I lightly pulled her closer to me, she didn't seem to mind, and pretty soon our bodies couldn't be any closer without me losing control. In the middle of the song the fireworks started going off.

I couldn't stop staring at her and she continued to look at the fireworks. When the first set was done she looked at me and started to lean in. I closed the gap. Our lips met when the next round of fireworks went off. I didn't really hear them; all I was thinking about was Bella. I pulled away to lay my head on hers as she leaned against my body. We swayed with the music, not really following the tempo.

_**A/N: Okay, Edward's POV, I don't know, I hope you all liked it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**_

_**Next Chapter: Lost in the Forest!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with Emmett towering over me. I gasped and jolted up.

"God Emmett, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked when I finally caught my breath. He chuckled with no humor.

"Just here to talk." I was about to say something about it's early in the morning but he cut me off, "I saw you with the guy dancing. He's not a good person to be with. I don't want you around him. That's not request, it's an order."

I was angry and shaking. He had no right to tell who I can or can't see, "Emmett, I'm a big girl. I don't need you for everything. He's not bad."

"Yes he is. I'm right about this, I'm older." He retorted trying to stay calm but he was hurting inside. I felt bad for saying I didn't need him, I always will in some way. He always had to throw the "I'm older" card in my face, it didn't matter.

"Just because you're older doesn't give you a right to tell what to do." My voice was cracking I hated yelling at people, especially him. A tear slowly slid down my face.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over It." he said, his voice was cracking to but he was trying to hold his pain in.

"Only if go first, I have to respect my elders to the point where they should go just in case the bridge breaks." After I yelled that I ran out of the room and into the bedroom. Emmett stayed where he was shocked. I can't believe I said that. I regretted it almost instantly. _**(A/N: My friend and I had had actually said this in a fight. We were just joking though, I think. It was pretty funny either way.)**_

I got into the shower and let the words I had said soak in. When I was done, I went back into my room where Emmett was sitting in the exact same place as I left him. I was about to turn around but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me over to the bed. I sat down folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry Bella, but when it comes to you I'm over protective. I don't want to lose you." He whispered. I nodded.

"I understand. I'll take it slower." I whispered as I put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that until Rose came up.

"I'm glad everything worked out. Someone's downstairs to see you." She said and pushed me out while dragging Emmett with her. I walked slowly down the stairs in case I tripped. In the entrance I saw him.

"Oh my god Spencer!" I screamed and ran toward him. He caught me and twirled me around, we were laughing. _**(A/N: This is the same Spencer from my Waterberg story. I needed another character to work with and I love Spencer!! If you don't think it works, tell me please.)**_

"Miss me?" Spencer asked as he sat me down. Spencer had been one of my best friends from my school. We did everything together and when I heard that I was coming to the lake for the whole summer I didn't tell Spencer anything. I felt bad and I just realized what I had done. He was the only person in the world I trusted, besides Emmett. I couldn't believe I had forgotten my best friend.

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't tell you were I was going." I said as we walked toward the couch.

"Its fine, Charlie called me and told me. He invited me to stay with you guys but my parents wanted to take a family trip first. You don't mind I'm here right?" he asked. I opened my mouth and acted hurt.

"I'm shocked you would think I would care. Of course I want you here." I said and gave him another hug. I couldn't grasp that he was really here, he looked happy that he was here. "Want a tour?" He chuckled as I grabbed his hand.

I showed him around the house and then to the guest bedroom he would be staying in. Charlie came in as I led him back into the living room.

"Spencer, I'm glad you could make it." Charlie pulled Spencer into a hug. We knew Spencer's family for a while and I grew up with him. Charlie considered him a son and his parents considered me their daughter. They had always teased us that we would eventually be married so it didn't matter. Every time they had said that Spencer and I would exchange glances and laugh.

I was completely out of their convocation until a knock on the door brought me back to reality. I went to answer it.

"Hey Bella, Alice is having a movie party. Wanna come?" Edward asked. Spencer appeared behind me. "Oh, you have company. He can come of he wants." There was hostility in his voice; I knew he only wanted me to come.

"Cool, do you want to go?" I asked turning to Spencer, who locked in a staring contest with Edward.

"Yea, sure, I'm Spencer." He held out his hand for Edward to shake it, "You are?" Edward finally took it and I could see the muscles flex as both gripped the hardest they could.

"Edward." Replied Edward, through clenched teeth. He dropped Spencer's hand and looked toward me. "The movie party started at seven. See ya then Bella." He turned and walked toward his cabin.

_**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry there was no forest. But I promise that there will be, eventually. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. At least 10 more reviews…that's not that much…before I post another chapter.**_

_**And tell me what you think of Spencer being there. Does it make things more interesting or just ruin the moment?? Should I keep him?**_

_**And is it moving too fast??**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward's POV**_

As I walked away from the cabin my mind was telling me that they were just friends, that they had nothing going on between them. Just friends, that happen to be of the opposite sex and possibly living together for rest of the summer.

I walked into the cabin and rushed into my room. Slamming the door probably wasn't the best idea because Alice came rushing in. I spread out on the couch that was near the window.

"Edward is Bella not coming?" she asked as she pulled one of my chairs to sit in front of me.

"No, she's coming, along with another guy." I shouldn't be jealous, I kept telling myself that. It seemed to be working. I just had to give it time to sink in. Glancing over at Alice I noticed she was smiling. "What?" my voice was more furious.

"You're jealous and you shouldn't be. All that matters is that you are friends with one of the best girls. Anyways you know she likes." She laughed as she walked out. I was going to call after her but then I knew she wouldn't come back.

_**Alice's POV**_

My brother was jealous. That hasn't happened since…well it's never happened. I sped up a little as I was coming closer to Bella's house. I had to see this guy for myself. _Knock, knock. _

"Hey Alice, come on in." Bella said when she opened the door. There, standing in the back of Bella was the guy who Edward was jealous of. He was gorgeous but I had Jasper.

Ah, Jasper, he was always so sweet. If I lost him I would slowly die, there is no way I could live without him. We've been together since my ninth grade year and his tenth. It was all so new but it was right I felt it and so did he. We were meant for each other.

I saw the way Spencer was looking at Bella. He wanted her as more than a friend. I couldn't blame him, he had good taste in women but Bella's my brothers. Not like she's his property but I saw the way they looked at each the first day they met. Their eyes full of love, new young love.

"Alice this is my best friend, Spencer. Spencer this is my other best friend, Alice," Bella introduced us. He nodded and smiled casually. I did the same out of respect and manners. I was happy inside, I was considered her other best friend even though we just met. I suppose we still needed time to actually get to know each other. Then I can take her shopping!

"Bella, the movie is going to start soon." I said. There was only going to be me and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Edward and her, but now pretty boy over here is waltzing in. We could have fun with this.

_**Bella's POV**_

After motioning for Spencer to follow, we walked out. Alice kept close and made sure she was between me and Spencer at all times. We walked into their basement where everyone in "the group" was already there. Alice introduced them all to Spencer. Emmett was the only one who seemed happy to see him. They did their usual knuckle pound.

"Rose get the movie," Alice said and then whispered something to her. She looked toward me with a suspicious smile on her face. I shivered at the thought of what they could be planning. I saw Edward on one of the couched. I started to walk over before Spencer brought me down to sit on the 

love seat. He placed me on his lap but I got off and just sat near him. Edward hadn't looked in my direction since I got there.

Rose came back down a couple minutes later with a scary movie in her hand. I didn't care too much for them but I decided to be polite and sit through it.

Half way thought the movie Spencer tried to put his arm around me but I got off the couch and made my way over to Edward. He didn't seem to movie when I sat next to him. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Spencer glaring.

I looked up and there was a girl running down a dark alley, out of nowhere a vampire came down and attacked her. I screamed and buried my face in Edward's chest. He put his arm around me and tried to calm me down. Finally I got up and walked out. It wasn't really the movie, just the blood that was in it.

Edward followed and we walked outside.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he took off his sweatshirt and gave it to me, I put in on.

"Yes. I just don't really like blood." I said with a humorless chuckle. We kept walking and talking. I got to know him a little bit more. I realized we were in the middle of some forest that was in the back of his house. I didn't know how far we were.

"I think we're lost." I said with a frightened voice.

"No, we're not." He said with a chuckle.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No." He said casually and he grabbed my shaking hand.

"That means we're lost than." I said with more of panic in the tone.

_**A/N: YAY!! I got the woods in there. I told you I was going to. Anyways, I might need an editor of some sort, well more like a consulter. So if there are any takers, message me!!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!! I love getting them it makes me feel loved. Most of you liked Spencer so he's staying for awhile. And NO!! He's nothing like Jacob. At least I don't think he is, he does like Bella but he will put that aside later on. **_

_**Again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edward's POV**_

I knew exactly where we were, I knew the forest like the back of my hand but I wanted to be with Bella. I was selfish to make Bella worry about being lost but I couldn't help it.

"We'll find our way back, I promise." I reassured her. My plan was to take her back around and we would end up by her cabin. As we walked we continued to get to know each other. There were so many things I wanted to know but most I already knew which was pointless to ask them just to hear her voice. Mainly we just told each other our funny pasts.

After we walked "aimlessly" around for an hour, I decided to bring her back. Emmett would be mad and so would Spencer. The way he looked at her, it made me sick. I was still holding Bella's hand when we emerged from the forest. No one was out looking for us so we went back to my cabin. They were still down there; everyone was sleeping except Spencer who noticed us and walked over.

"Bella, go to the cabin please." Spencer said not taking his eyes off me. Bella obeyed, she reached up and kissed my cheek. I was starting to feel the warmth wherever she touched me. I watched her skip out and waited until I could no longer see her on the steps then turned to Spencer.

"What do you want Spencer?" I said calmly, I was calm. It had been a good day besides the fact that an unwanted guest was here. He looked around and pulled me outside, not wanting to wake up my friends. When we were outside he began to look around again to see if Bella was still there.

"Will you just get to the point already?" I said frustrated but trying not to show it. His face was amused looking.

"Stay away from Bella. She is mine." His voice stern, evil. I tried to hold in my laugher but it wasn't working to well.

"I think we should let her choose for herself. She's a big girl, I think she'll do just fine." I was still calm; I crossed my hands over my chest. I was not going to lose control. That would only push Bella away. I couldn't lose her when I barely had her for a week. It had been a whole week but it seemed like I've known her forever.

"I honestly don't care what you think. You're going to hurt her like every other guy in her life did. I won't let that happen again." Spencer snarled as he balled his hands into fists at his side. Bella didn't say anything about that. I suppose it was too painful and I wasn't going to bring it up.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "You will not go near her ever again. I'll make sure of it." Spencer said before he moved toward Bella's cabin, slamming into my shoulder on the way. What I was thinking was not the right thing to do. I kept telling myself it wouldn't help if I beat the snot out of him. Yes, it would make me feel better, but it would hurt Bella.

As I heard the shut, someone shouted my name. I looked back to see Bella leaning out her window. I chuckled to myself and began climbing the tree near her window. She helped me inside and brushed off some of the leaves.

All of a sudden the door burst open and there standing in the middle was…

_**A/N: Yay, A major cliffhanger, no?! Okay, sorry it's short; I'm not feeling that well right now so there might be a longer one tomorrow. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Again keep them coming!! And a special thanks to IsabellaSwanCullen and my friend for seconding my idea!! He he, you'll just have to wait and see. **_

_**Spencer, is he turning out to be mean? He's not really like that (you'd have to read Waterberg to see his true self) **_

_**Remember…Review please!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edward's POV**_

"What the hell are you doing in here?" screamed Charlie. I had met him once before when we they first came to the lake. He seemed nice then but now, now he looked like he could rip my head off. I stared in shock, to afraid to move.

"Dad, he was just returning something and I saw him coming so I called him up instead of having him use the door." Bella said casually, you could see the lies written all over her face. Charlie seemed to believe it because he unclenched his fists, a little. He was still glaring, his face full of anger and pain. Charlie shifted his eyes to look at Bella.

I looked between them and I don't know what Charlie would do if I tried to walk through the door so I turned and started to climb out the window. Bella didn't seem to notice until I was already half way down the tree. I looked up to see her head pop out of the window.

"Are you nuts? You could've used the door!" She screamed. I jumped the rest of the way down, which were only a couple feet. I gave her my crocked smile, she sighed and waved goodbye. I smiled before running over to my cabin.

I walked into the entryway and noticed that my parents were finally home. There bags in the middle of the room. They had spent the first week at the little island with Charlie and a couple of the other parents. They had told us before most of the other arrived that they would be spending a lot of time on the island along with many of the other parents. It was basically a town; shops, mall, and restaurants.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said before quickly bolting up the stairs. I saw my mom, Esme get up but sit back down when I was half way up the stairs. I saw Carlisle wave. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, I was tired and irritated. I quickly locked my bedroom door and threw myself on the bed.

Bella starred in my dreams as usual but these were different. Everyone was against us, even Alice; we were running in a forest. Then a tall boy came out of the shadows, there was a flash and Bella was gone.

I woke up and noticed I was still in my jeans and top. I quickly took of my clothes, keeping my boxers on and shoved my clothes in the hamper. I hoped back into bed and tried not to think about the dream.

Bella's father possibly hates me and I already know Spencer does along her Emmett. All the odds were against a relationship. I didn't even know if that's what I want or if that's what she wanted. It would be a lot easier if I knew what she wanted but for now we can just be friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was woken up by the constant shaking of my shoulder. I slapped the hands away but they kept coming back for more. There was a pause and a few whispers. Then another round of shaking, I grabbed one of the hands, it was smooth. It was Bella's. As much as I wanted to see her I wanted to sleep a little more.

"Let me sleep." I mumbled before turning over to see her. "Bella please let me sleep." She smiled and with the help of Jasper they turned the bed over causing me to fly to the floor. I landed on my stomach. Jasper laughed while walking out. Then there was another burst of laughter. Then it hit 

me, I was wearing my boxers with the eyes on the back. I shifted so Bella could no longer see them but facing the door. Alice walked in with Jasper, who was still laughing, and she had the perfect view. They both clutched their sides, holding on to one another. I shifted so I was sitting up.

"Yea, yea, it was funny. Do I have to remind you of some of YOUR embarrassing moments?" I said as Bella reached out her hand and helped me up. Tried to help is probably better to use. As soon as I was almost up she lost her balance and landed on top of me. There was another roar of laughter and I gave them.

"Hey Jasper, still have those boxers that say 'juicy' on the back?" His laughter suddenly stopped but Alice's continued, "Alice, remember when you plucked out of your designated brow line and you looked surprised for a month?"_**(I got that from Gilmore Girls, which I just happen to be what I'm watching.) **_Her laughter stopped too. They both stared at me and Bella, who was still on top of me.

"We're going tubing today!" Bella said as she began to get up. "Get ready."

_**Bella's POV**_

As I got off of Edward, Alice began to whistle and Jasper chimed in, "Someone's getting down and dirty." They walked out leaving me and Edward alone.

"Sorry about that." He said as he got to his feet and walked over to grab some pants. I caught another glimpse at his boxers but held in most of the laughter. Edward smiled as he put on a shirt. I opened the door to see Jasper and Alice with their ears on the door.

"Get out of here." Edward said and we walked down the stairs. Emmett, Rose, and Spencer were sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Jeez, you guys take forever," Emmett complained. "Let's go now. I want to tube already." He jumped up and flew through the door with Rose on his arm. Alice and Jasper were next, leaving Spencer, Edward, and I alone. I began to walk out when Spencer grabbed me and flipped me gently onto his back.

"We used to do this all the time," He said and he started to run to catch up with the others. I peaked over my shoulder to see Edward following us with his hands in his pockets, staring sadly at the ground.

I knew I liked him more than I should. It seemed like everyone was against us. Emmett hated him and he would forbid the relationship. Not to mention Spencer. Charlie seemed to like Edward but not if he was my boyfriend. I'm getting way ahead of myself. I guess it would be best if we just stayed friends.

_**A/N: Again sorry it took so long to get it up. I've been…having problems I guess you could say but I'll update sooner!!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!! And I hope you keep them coming!! **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I own no one but Spencer. He's mine and he's lovable in my other story. I got a couple comments saying that Spencer should die!! Jaw dropping, seriously give him a chance. Sorry he's the way he is in this story but he's going to change, yes change. He can do that, he's flexible. Anyways you peoples should SO read my other story Waterberg. I need some opinions…**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

While running with Bella on my back, I sensed that she was looking back at Edward. She began to slide off and I threw her back on. She screamed and held on tighter, I laughed as reached the shore. There was a boat with two inner tubes connected already. I set Bella down and walked to help Emmett get the life jackets out of the storage.

"Edward's not that bad." Emmett said as he tossed me a life jacket. "He's really nice to Bella. He protects her and cares for her, everything I do. Maybe it's time to let go." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This coming from the guy that beat up the last guy that tried to go after Bella. I was the only guy that was allowed near her, now this guy comes and he's perfect.

"I don't know. I could be so much better for her." I whispered knowing that Emmett could hear. Emmett looked between us before patting my shoulder.

"Sorry but she likes him a lot. You don't have a chance with her." He threw another lifejacket at me. I knew he was right, but part of me thought that she had some sort of feelings for me. I don't want to hurt her and as much as it pains me to say it, I don't want to hurt him.

I looked over at Bella to see she was getting a piggyback ride from Edward. She was smiling like she used to when we were together. I screwed it up in the worst possible way but that's the past, I need to make everything better. Everyone went to get into our swim stuff.

"Edward," I said as he put Bella down and she ran to catch up with Alice and Rose. She only tripped once but Emmett was close enough to catch her. As soon as she disappeared into the cabin I turned to Edward. "Don't hurt her or I will hurt you."

"I'd never hurt her," He said, he looked like he was telling the truth. I sighed knowing I would never have my chance. I walked away to change.

When everyone was dressed and ready to go Emmett, Rose and I piled onto the boat.

"Bella and Edward on the first tube." Emmett yelled, "Alice and Jasper on the second tube." They went to their tubes, Edward helped Bella put on her lifejacket before putting his own on. Then he placed Bella in the tube and went jumped on right next to her making Bella laugh.

_**Bella's POV**_

I started to laugh when Edward jumped onto the tube because his hand began to tickle my sides. I heard the engine start and I twitched. Edward wrapped his hand around my hand on the grip. He started out slow and as soon as we were in the middle of the lake it went faster than ever before.

We were flying into the air like crazy, every time we did Edward held on tighter. We bounced and many times I felt myself flying off the tube but Edward was able to catch me. Emmett started to swerve to throw us off when I lost my grip. I felt myself slipping off when a hand wrapped around my waist and brought me closer.

"Did you think I would let you fly off?" He said with a smile, "I wouldn't, at least not without me." He laughed and pulled me in tighter before letting go of the tube. I started scream and as we hit the water I was suddenly brought back up. Edward was laughing and he brought me closer. My heart started pounding and my eye were fixed on him.

"That was mean." I said and noticed Emmett in the boat only a few feet away.

"Yes but I went in with you," Edward lifted me into the boat to Spencer who was reaching his hands out and looking pissed. Emmett grabbed Edward and lifted him up.

"Nice," Emmett said as he pounded Edward's knuckles, then he began to whisper and I could only make out some of it. "You kept her safe. Thank you, I trust you with her. Just don't screw it up."

Spencer put a towel around me which I shrugged off, "I'm not cold. Anyways getting in the water was the point of tubing. You're next." His eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"Not without you then." He sighed as he jumped into the water trying to pull me along with him but Emmett grabbed my hand and kept me on board.

"I'll go. Rose can drive the boat. Fast too." He jumped into the water and swam to one of the tubes. I noticed that Jasper and Alice were no longer in one. I looked around to see them near the shore of the other lake. There was a bump and the boat sped off. I was getting thrown up into the air and Edward sat down near the back, motioning me to come over.

As I made my way over slowly we went up again and I tripped. I was expecting the pain to come but it never did. I found myself in the arms of Edward.

"You really need to be more careful." He said, I couldn't help but smiling. There was a splash and a loud scream. I looked up to see…

_**A/N: YAY!! Another one done! I hope you liked it and I wonder what happened and who it happened to. So I'm going to let you peoples decide that. You decide the fate of whoever got hurt, somewhat. I'll take the ideas into consideration. AND NO "IT SHOULD BE SPENCER DIEING," yes, it can be Spencer but no he will not die. **_

_**Anyways thanks for the reviews and again…keep 'em coming!! And read my Waterberg story!! Seriously my friend likes it and I need ideas because she's offline **__****__**…and I just need some opinions! Thanks!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	10. not working very well

_**(I'm pulling a "Leave Brittany Alone!" so it's not supposed to be taken seriously, well the whole leave Spencer alone is, please no "kill off Spencer" he's honestly an awesome character.. So no bashing on me please. It is meant to be funny I'm sorry if it's not to some people but just imagine me, a tiny little girl holding a sheet behind me while half screaming half laughing this. )**_

_**How dare you make fun of Spencer? After all he's been through! He loves everyone and all you can do is hate him and wish he was dead. All you care about his Edward and Bella. He deserves more. HES A HUMAN!! He makes the story interesting and all you do is write a bunch of crap about him! LEAVE HIM ALONE! You're lucky he even wants to be in this story. LEAVE SPENCER ALONE! Please…when is it okay to publically bash someone who is going through losing his best friend!? LEAVE SPENCER ALONE!! Leave Spencer alone right now, I mean it! Anyone who has a problem with him has to go through me. Leave…him…alone (breaking out in tears)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Haha…wow…um…sorry about the whole "leave Spencer Alone" thing. I, at the time, though it would be funny. And right at this minute, I still find it hilarious. Mainly because I'm hyper!! Anyways hopefully you found it funny and Enjoy the story.**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

Spencer and I were heading straight for the rock and I knew that he was going to get the main hit from it. I didn't have time to think about what I was going to do. As I tilted the tube toward him I mustered up enough power to hit his tube. He flew in the other direction but stayed on the tube. I braced myself for the impact.

I turned so that my side would get hit. Pain shot threw my arm as I went tumbling into the water. I heard several scream before I resurfaced. There were a couple more splashes and the killing of the boat engine. I felt the blood dripping down into the water and all went blacked out. The last thing I remember was Edward dragging me over to the boat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think he's coming through." someone whispered. I realized that I was no longer wet or in a swim trunks but in my boxers. I began to flicker my eyes, the light hurt but I kept my eyes open. Rose was standing over me along with Bella and Spencer.

"Rose," I mumbled, it was barely audible but she could make it out because she began to hug me. I tried to hug her back but my arm was in a cast and I overlooked the rest of my body. My right side was full of bruises. I winced in pain but tried not to show it.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked as I sat up.

"You fainted about three hours ago," Spencer said as Bella went to grab ice for my head. I looked around again and saw that we were in my room.

"Whoa, wait. I don't faint. I pass out in style," I said with a serious tone as I tried to brush of my collar; tried being the key word. While I tried to be cool I flung myself into Rose, who was sitting next to me, sending us tumbling to the ground.

_**Bella's POV**_

Emmett started laughing as he was on top of Rose. That was the sign that we should get out of the room. I nudged Spencer and we walked downstairs where everyone else was staying.

"Is he awake?" Charlie said as he leaped up from the couch. He didn't let me answer before he was running up the stairs. I figured that Emmett would hear Charlie would be coming up so I just left them.

The doctor, Carlisle, who was also Edward's dad, walked up after Charlie. Along with basically everyone that was in the room, leaving me with Edward and Spencer again. Spencer went to sit down while I got drinks from the fridge.

"Thanks," Edward said as I handed him the drink.

Spencer shook his off and put his head against the back, "That could've been me." he said as he tried to pull me down next to him. I shook my head and sat down on the floor. There were a couple of thumps and I turned around to see Emmett. He was wearing a brace on his foot and holding a chain.

"What are you staring at, whippersnapper?" Emmett asked in an old grandpa voice. I burst out laughing. He made his way over to me and pretended to beat on me with his cane. "That will teach you to laugh at an old dude. Respect you elders!" I almost burst out laughing again as his voice but held it in as he made his way toward Edward.

Emmett held out his hand for Edward to shake it. After Edward did Emmett started walking toward the door, pulling Edward behind him.

_**Edward's POV**_

Once we were outside Emmett turned his back on me, holding himself up against the ledge of the porch.

"You will be good for Bella. I trust you, now. I saw the way you act around her," he paused to look up at my confused face. "You like her, and you protect her. Don't hurt her please. She's always going to be my little sis." I tried to contain my happiness. He doesn't hate me, but Spencer does. I guess I will have to work on that.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said. I wasn't going to be with her until I made sure things were what she wanted. If she wanted me; my heart broke thinking of her being with anyone but me. I pushed the thought out of my head as Emmett started having a spasm of some sort.

"Sorry, bug." Emmett exclaimed as I burst out laughing. He looked mean but he was nothing but a big teddy bear. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up whippersnapper," Emmett said, his voice sounding like a grandpa again. He raised his chain to hit me but instead grabbed his hip.

"My hip!" he yelled causing Bella to run out. As soon as she saw him she burst out laughing. He had a chain over his head and hold onto his hip with the other hand and trying his hardest not to laugh with us.

_**A/N: Yeah, it's pretty uneventful and boring. Sorry…anyways, I could use a few more reviews. (Hint, hint) and thanks to those who have reviewed!!**_

_**Anyways, I was looking online today and saw 100 things to do in Wal-Mart and a very funny thought came into my head. So I might do a Twilight fanfic about that but I would like all you opinions. So message me or something!!**_

_**Thanks!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bella's POV**_

After Emmett's unfortunate event with the rock things have been different. He seems to be hanging out with Edward quite a bit. Not that I object, it helps things. Spencer still dislikes Edward, making it awkward for all of them to hang out together. Jasper tried to stay out of it most of the time even though it seemed like he preferred Edward.

Rose, Alice, and I have been hanging out for the week that has past while the guys have been doing other things. The guys and us got together to hang out every night of course but nothing in the water. At least not until Emmett gets his cast off, which is in a week.

I woke up to see Emmett standing in the doorway. I gasped and he smiled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to watch you sleep," Emmett said, "Like when you were younger." I shook my head at the memories. A couple years ago, when our mom had left, I had terrible nightmares and Emmett was always there to comfort me. Most of the time he would sit in the doorway at night just to be sure I was okay.

I smile and pushed myself to get out of bed when Emmett began talking again, "I'm going to miss you tonight." I looked at him confused. He turned and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked before he could get out. He kept walking but called over his shoulder.

"Who said I was the one going?" I could hear his laughter and then he yelled, "Be ready in an hour, Bella." Looking over at the clock, it showed just after three in the afternoon. My thoughts were to how I could possibly sleep this late. I sighed and got into the shower, rushing to see what plans everyone had.

It only took me a half hour to shower and Alice was there when I got out, sitting casually on the bed. There was loud music coming from the stereo. She smiled and started to go to my closet, mumbling something inaudible. I turned my back for one second and clothes were getting thrown toward me. She was searching rapidly through the closet. I was ducking out of the way then she reached the shoes.

"Alice," I yelled and turned toward her, barely getting away from a flying high heel. She didn't hear or she just didn't want to turn around. I walked over to the stereo to turn off whatever it was she was listening to. As soon as she did her head violently whipped her head to look at me. Anger was all over her face.

I started backing up involuntarily, bumping into the garbage can and falling in. Alice's face suddenly filled with delight while she burst out laughing. I sighed in embarrassment and began to blush.

"Yea, yea, Alice. Extremely funny, now would please get it me out of this?" I said, annoyed. She pulled me gently out but I, being the most graceful person on the world, stumbled forward and landed in a pile of close. This caused Alice to burst out again. She flicked the stereo on but deliberately changed the song to 'Who's going Home with you tonight?' she flashed me a look before handing me a pair of shorts and a top. I sighed and obeyed what she was hinting.

After changing, we went downstairs where everyone was sitting. Emmett, still in his cast, rested it on the arm of the couch with his good hand around Rosalie. Edward sitting in the chair near the TV, watching intently until I walked in. His head looked up and smiled his crooked smile. My heart began to beat rapidly.

"Hi," he said and got up to start walking toward me but Spencer came out of nowhere and stepped in front to look at me. I saw Edward sigh before sitting down and began watching TV again.

"Hello, Spencer," I said politely, ready to walk around him. His face perked up and a wide smile slide onto it.

"Want to go out tonight?" he asked. Emmett shook his head angrily but did nothing. Alice scrunched her face like she smelled something bad. She left me and walked toward Jasper, who was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie. Edward's face on the other hand was unreadable. I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and it seemed like Edward didn't care.

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched her walk down the steps out of the corner of my eye. So beautiful, I thought. I glanced over at Emmett and he nodded. Today was finally the day I was going to ask her to dinner. I had been talking to Emmett about it and he seemed perfectly fine towards it. I sighed happily.

Bella and I had spent almost every day talking, learning more. Things seemed to just fall into place. We had dinner together of course but not alone.

She stared at all of us in the room, her eyes finally landing on me.

"Hi," I said, barely containing my happiness. I began to walk over there when Spencer stepped in front of her. My one shot was over. I should've known that he was going to do something. He just couldn't let her be happy. Everyone was in on the whole thing except Spencer. He hadn't a clue about what I was going to ask her but he should've, I mean I talk about her all the time. Not like I'm a stalker or nothing, it's just that she's nice to talk about; or to for that matter.

"Want to go out with me tonight?" Spencer asked hopefully. I heard several low sighs. I just zoned everything out, even though inside my heart was shattered. He knew her better than I did so he would know what she liked.

I had it all planned, take a slow boat ride around the lake before stopping on the island, going to one of the romantic restaurants before taking a moonlit stroll down the beach.

The more I thought about it the more it hurt. The more I wanted to lunge at Spencer. I just continued to watch not really paying attention.

"Edward," someone said, I hadn't really paid attention to who, I didn't care, "Snap out of it Edward." Alice's hand suddenly came in contact with my face. I was finally able to think about other things, see things other than the TV. I looked around the room, Spencer and Bella were nowhere in sight. I looked toward the clock, almost six. How the heck did I not move for a good two hours?

"They go out?" I mumbled. Alice nodded. I sighed before going back into my immobile state. Alice angrily sighed along with many others.

"Go after her," Emmett yelled. My hopes suddenly raised a little. I need to tell her that I care for her, that I like her.

Jasper continued Emmett's pep talk, "Yeah, she would rather be with you than him. We all saw it in her eyes." Nods in agreement came from everyone, "She looked hurt when you didn't object to it. Make it right Edward." My hopes continued to soar. I could do this. I was out of my boring state. I stood up and then thought I didn't know where they were so I sat back down. Rosalie groaned in frustration.

"She went to the beach restaurant here," Alice said calmly. So many emotions flying around, "It's not who she leaves with Edward. It's who she spends tonight with and it's who she comes home with that matters."

__

_**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. Not quite sure about the last quote. I thought it meant something, sorta. I don't know, maybe I'm too tired. It's a good song either way.**_

_**Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming. It's the dedicated fans that inspire me to write. No joke, it I didn't have any reviews, I would've quit alone time ago. **_

_**Thank you…again!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Edward's POV**_

__Rosalie and Jasper glared at me while Alice and Emmett refused to look toward me. I had little time if I wanted to make my move, to get to Bella and to tell her how I feel, but I couldn't move. The pain was too much. What if she actually wanted Spencer? I couldn't ruin it for her. I hesitated before jumping up and running out of the house. I heard Emmett yell 'finally' before I hit the porch. They were supposed to be at the beach restaurant so that will be the first place I check. Their date must just be starting so hopefully I had time but just in case I ran faster.

As I approached the restaurant I could see them in sight. Bella was sitting uncomfortably across from Spencer, with her back facing me. Spencer started leaning toward Bella. Everything went in slow motion, as I was turning to go back to the cabin I took one more glance and saw Bella lean back and a hand came up to stop him. He backed off and noticed me, looking down I walked over.

"Hi," I said as a came from behind. Bella's eye lit up, "Mind if I join you?" I asked politely. Bella nodded and offered me a seat. I sat down near Bella and Spencer scooted over toward wall. I shrugged it off and we began to talk. Spencer actually joined in on some of the conversations we had. We switched topics a lot.

It was getting late and we were about to go when Spencer got a phone call and had to leave by himself. Bella was about to go toward the cabin when I pulled her toward the beach. Well at least I get the ending of the date.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked trailing behind me. We got to the water when I slowed down to answer her.

"Just walking for a bit." I said, looking around for somewhere to sit. I saw a prefect tree by the edge of the lake. I sat and pulled Bella down to sit on my lap.

"I thought we were going to walk," she teased. Bella shivered and I wrapped my arms around her.

_**Bella's POV**_

I snuggled closer into his arms as the wind chilled my skin but it was warm out. The moon shown through the clouds and I was mesmerized by them. Edward seemed to be looking at the moon too.

"It's beautiful," He said and looked at me, "But it doesn't even come close to how you look." I blushed and moved closer. He began rubbing my arms. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked and he was standing up carrying me bridal style. I laughed when I realized where he was headed. I started to struggle to get out of his grip but he was holding on tight.

"Sorry Bella but it'll be fun," Edward said before he walked onto a log. "Hold on." I gripped tighter and closed my eyes. I was suddenly engulfed by the water but never let go. When we resurface he was still laughing but his eyes we cautious, making sure I was okay with it.

I play shoved him causing him to laugh and hold tighter, "That was mean." I said, his laughter made me smile but it suddenly stopped. His eyes were fixated on me.

"Bella," he whispered and started leaning in, "I. have. Feelings. For you." He was struggling with the words. I held in my laughter and he surprised me by laughing, "I'm sorry. That was a little lame but it was true."

"Well, I have feelings for you to." I replied, blushing. There was another splash and I looked to see who it was.

_**A/N: Okay, short, I know. Sorry but I wanted to get another chapter out. Anyways thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!**_

_**And Cullen's vs. Wal-Mart it out so read and review please!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Edward's POV**_

__"I have feelings for you too," Bella said before she blushed the greatest shade of red. There was a splash as someone jumped in from behind us, my back to them. I didn't bother to look as I was mesmerized by Bella. Her eyes opened wide with fear and she started moving away from me. I grabbed her waist and held her there. She pointed behind me and I turned my head to see that Charlie was walking closer to us, face red with anger.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like," Bella said. Charlie laughed and shook his head. Bella's eyes just opened wider.

Charlie continued to approach us and I was frozen with shock, "Bella, come with me. Now!" Charlie said threw clenched teeth. I started walking with Bella but he glared at me. This wasn't one of the glares someone would give you; this was a death glare. I backed away slowly and watched as Bella waded out of the water with him. She turned her head around to look at me, I waved goodbye and she smiled but kept walking. I waited until I saw them get to the boardwalk before getting out. I was soaking wet and the wind started picking up.

"Hello Eddy." A voice from behind me said. I turned around slowly only to see Spencer. "What happened?" He flashed a suspicious smile, holding a cell phone in his hand.

I laughed without humor, "You really shouldn't have done that," I whispered but I knew he could hear and started walking toward him.

_**Bella's POV**_

__I walked away from Edward and toward my angry dad. We walked quietly along the boardwalk, every once and awhile I could see Charlie looking at me.

When we reached the cabin I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were over by the picnic table. I waved and got a nasty glare from Charlie. I followed him into the house; feeling scared of being alone with him in a house full of sharp objects. I shivered at the thought of Charlie coming at me with a knife. He motioned for me to sit on the couch; I did as I was told as he sat down on the chair.

"I don't want you around that hoodlum," Charlie finally said after five minutes of silence and a couple sighs. I did a double take.

"I hope you mean Emmett," I joked, but stopped laughing when Charlie looked, sorry, glared at me.

I looked down at my hands, "I mean Edward, that little gangster," Charlie said coldly. I burst out laughing and he began to give me weird looks.

"Sorry," I murmured, not wanting to say anything that could get me or Edward in to more trouble but wow, Edward a gangster is like…slamming a revolving door; impossible.

"Just stay away from him Bella, for me." Charlie said and got up. Apparently I don't get in a say in whom or who I don't date. I let out a groan before running up to my room, slamming the door. I placed my head on a pillow and just sat there. There was a knock at the door and I looked toward the clock, I must have drifted off. I walked slowly toward the door, opening it slightly to peek out. Emmett was standing there with a single rose in his hand.

"Edward sent this," Emmett said as he handed me the rose, I opened the door so he could come in, "He won't be around for a while."

"I know," I replied harshly, "Dad won't let me see him." I sat down on the bed as Emmett sat behind the desk.

Emmett chuckled, "That's not the reason. He got into a fight with Spencer tonight and Spencer is thinking about pressing charges." I looked at him confused, why would he be laughing at that?

"What's so funny about Spencer and Edward fighting each other?" I asked and walked over to him.

Emmett laughed again, "Who said they fought each other?" I pointed at him and he continued, "I said they got into a fight. I didn't say they fought each other, even though they did throw a couple punches at each other before the actual fight."

"Where are they?" I said, cutting him off.

Emmett got up and started walking, "Well, Edward is in the hospital and Spencer is downstairs." I gasped and ran past him, only tripping as I was trying to get past him. I rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time and skipping the last four or so. There, sitting with his back to the stairs, was Spencer. I ran up in front of him to get a good look. His face had several bruises on it, black eyes and one of his legs was in a cast, and his bottom lip was bleeding. I gasped and continued to look at him.

"Its fine Bells," Spencer said as he took my hand, there were several cuts on it, "Hell of a fight though. Most of the damage on the face was Eddy's fault." He laughed and Charlie joined in. Emmett appeared behind me, placing his good hand on my shoulder.

"Where's Edward? How is he?" I practically screamed. Spencer jumped and Charlie just winced.

Spencer shrugged, "In the hospital, I suppose. Kid's a hell of a fighter. Took on most of the gang himself." I nodded, signaling for him to go on, "We were talking and I punched him. He punched me back of course and that was basically it for our fight. Then we just stood there staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move until some guys came up to us.

"We stayed were we were, thinking that they would just pass but they didn't. They walked up to us all gangster-like and asked for out money. When we didn't give it to us, they went all ninja on us. I was attack from behind and was knocked out. I don't know what happened to Edward, I know he was in worse condition that I am, but he brought me to the hospital and I haven't seen him since." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. My eyes widened and I ran toward the door, dragging Emmett with me. I was in no condition to drive. I could hear Charlie screaming for me to come back but I didn't care. I needed to see Edward.

_**A/N: Yes, I think I'm back. Well sort of, I can't wait to tell his story in Edward's POV. Well thank you for the reviews and please continue sending them!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Edward's POV**_

__"What did I do eddy?" Spencer asked with an annoying tone. I kept walking toward him. "Gonna hit me pretty boy? I'd like to see you try." I let out a low breath and stopped. Bella would be mad if I hit him and he knew that but for a second I saw fear in his eyes. This pleased me, I raised my eyebrow and stalked forward.

"You know I can't do that," I said, about to punch him but changed my mind and turned around. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and whip me back to face him, his fist met my eye half way and I shifted back. Spencer stood there smiling; I shook my head before punching him back twice. He backed off and I did the same. We stared at each other to see who would be stupid enough to make the first move.

"After you, pretty boy," Spencer smiled and motioned to me with his finger. I just stood there; I heard a couple low voices coming up behind us. I turned to see three guys coming toward us, in baggy clothes. Two tiny guys on the side and a larger one in the middle, they must be around sixteen or seventeen.

The large one in the middle approached us, "Yo, got any cash?"

"No," Spencer said, a little angry I might add. They all turned to me and I shook my head. They exchanged glances before they started throwing punches. I took one the big one while Spencer tried to take the little ones. I got in a few good punches at the big one before he was able to get one in, I looked back to see how Spencer was doing while the big guy was on the ground. Spencer was in a head lock and getting the crap kicked out of him by the other. I sighed and ran over there, taking down the one that was holding him first. Spencer instantly fell to the ground; I kicked him off to the side while I defended myself against all three.

They surrounded me and I took on the bigger guy first, taking a couple blows in the gut and face from the other guys. The big one wasn't that hard to take down after I hit him in his stomach. Then one of the little ones jumped on my back. I flipped him off and turned to fight him but instead he ran off.

"Pete!" the other one called after him but kept his feet planted. "Pete" kept running and I just laughed. The guy that was still standing there lunged at me, throwing me to the ground. He started hitting me in the face and I felt the blood trickling down, I pushed him off me and I was able to get up, wiping the blood off my lip.

I was kicked from behind and I realized it was the leader who kicked me. The leader was helped up by the other guy before they ran off. I bent down to hold my aching knee; I noticed blood was dripping from it and it was already starting to bruise.

Spencer moaned from behind me. I turned to see that his arm was twisted in a weird position. I untwisted it and picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. The hospital was only a couple blocks away.

As I walked into the hospital I got several weird looks from people until a nurse walked up.

"Here," she said as she brought a wheelchair over, I lowered Spencer down into it. They wheeled him off before she came back for me. I was brought into a large room that smelled like oranges or cough syrup. Several doctors came into the room and started pulling up my pant legs. The ones that weren't doing that were working on my upper body cuts. They quickly changed my clothes for hospital gown.

I dozed off because the pain was too much and because they gave me something.

The next thing I knew there were voices that sounded like my family. I fluttered my eyes open and looked over my body. I had a brace on my arm and leg, several cuts covering the rest of my body. I didn't even want to know how my face looked.

"Edward!" Alice screamed and she rushed into the room. I jumped as she hugged me, not because of the pain but because she never hugs me. Carlisle came in after her and inspected my cuts, in doctor mode. Then he hugged me gently followed by Esme who practically squeezed the life out of me.

"Where's Bella?" I said anxiously, looking past their shoulders at the door. Carlisle and Esme exchanged thoughtful glances.

"We don't think it would be such a good idea for you and Bella to see each other anymore," Carlisle said and put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

I shook my head in anger and tried to get up but decided not to, "Whatever, you're not going to stop me," I folded my arms and stared at a random spot on the wall.

"Edward, you're getting to serious. Look what happened to you tonight," Esme said, I stared at her in confusing and anger.

"Excuse me but I don't think Bella had anything to do with this." I motioned to my body.

A nurse came in the room, "Mr. Cullen, it's time for your physical therapy." She started toward me but I shook my head with a smile.

"If I don't get to see Bella, what's the point in walking again?" I said, Alice came over to stand by me, I thought she was going to try to talk some sense into me.

"I'm with him," She said and put her hand delicately on my shoulder. I smiled and gave her a side hug, "He should be allowed to see Bella. She's the most important thing in his sad pathetic life, no offence." I shrugged it off, it was true. Carlisle looked at Esme before waving the nurse out.

Esme turned toward me and was about to say something but was cut off by Carlisle, "Don't walk then because you are not seeing Bella again. Charlie agreed when we talked so that's a done deal. Let's go Esme," he grabbed her hand and walked swiftly out. Alice walked out after them leaving me angry and alone.

_**A/N: jeez, how sad? So thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming…there will be another chapter up tomorrow, at least that's my plan. And it will be earlier too, maybe. **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Edward's POV **_

__ I watched several people come in and tell me that I should do my therapy but none of them could motivate me except Bella. She hadn't come to see me and I thought she would but there is still time, I've only been in the hospital for a couple hours.

Carlisle and Esme stayed in the waiting room, refusing to come in here. Alice was telling me that it was more of Carlisle that doesn't want Esme to come in. At least I knew she wanted to see me.

"Will you please just do the therapy?" Alice whined and sat down on the foot of the bed.

I shook my head, "Not until I see Bella. You said it yourself, she's the most important thing in my life," I sat up on my elbows, "Alice, I haven't felt this way about anyone. Ever." Alice looked at me before sniffling and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"You're in love!" she screamed, I jumped back in shock. She walked over to the side of the bed, taking my hand before screaming and jumping up and down.

"Alice," I said but when she didn't stop I said it louder, "Alice!"

She stopped and looked at me, tears forming in her eyes, "I'll get her here Edward, I promise." And with that she rushed out of my room, leaving me alone once again.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Let's go Emmett," I yelled, as I pushed him into the car. The hospital was only a half hour or so away but it felt like a life time.

"Jeez, Bella," Emmett groaned as he pulled the car out of the cabin area, "You know, we will make-" he stopped in mid sentence and reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone, "Hello?" I could hear screamed coming from the other end.

The screams stopped and he handed the phone to me. Puzzled, I grabbed the phone, barely getting it to my ear before Alice started screaming, "Where the heck are you?! It's going to be hard to get you in though," she continued to talk but I zoned out for it. I heard bits and pieces of it; Carlisle and Esme were in agreement with Charlie. Somehow Spencer was the one behind this, I thought. She calmed down long enough to take a breath.

"We're on our way," I yelled before she could speak again, "Just tell me the room number and I'll be there and out before anyone can notice." She told me the room number and I said a quick goodbye before snapping the phone shut. I glared in Emmett's direction and he sped up.

We reached the hospital in no time and were on the floor of Edward's room. There standing the in the waiting room was Carlisle and Esme. I had to get by them in order to see Edward and Emmett probably wasn't a good person to take with.

"Emmett, go distract them," I whispered to him, he shrugged and walked over there. They started talking and he placed himself between them and me. Smiling, I moved quickly alone the wall and down toward his room.

Once I got there I barely stopped before opening the door. He was lying there with a big smile on his face and his arms extended toward me. I didn't hesitate before moving over to hug him but when I finally reached him I couldn't hug him. I saw the cuts and bruises on the areas of his body that were showing. There was a cast on his arm and leg; I examined the rest of his injuries before I looked at his face. He had a black eye, fat lip and several cuts. It was too much and I felt the tears slide down my face. Edward's happy face was suddenly replaced with sadness.

"Bella," He whispered as he grabbed me gently by the waist and pulled me toward him, "Please don't cry. I'm fine." Edward wrapped his arms around me and sat me on the bed. He started stroking my hair and kissing the top of it.

I pulled away from him and looked into Edward's eyes, "I won't let them keep me away from you." I whispered and a grin played at his lips.

"I was going to say the same thing," Edward leaned in to kiss me when he pulled away he kept his forehead on mine.

Alice's words were brought back into my head, "You need to do therapy," I said and pushed back to look at him better. His eyes became confused and a hint of sadness was there.

"Wow, that's a little mean," Edward shrugged; "I didn't think I was that bad." he looked down at his hands.

Shocked I said, "No, I meant for your leg!" he stared back at my eyes and laughed.

"Just kidding," Edward said but I crossed my arms and looked mad, "I'm sorry Bella." I didn't crack, he wanted to joke with me, and I was going to joke along with him. I got off the bed and walked to the chair that was sitting by the door.

"Bella," Edward whined but I just looked at him. He suddenly started to get up.

"What the heck?!" I freaked out and ran back over to him, I pushed his shoulder down. He laughed but reluctantly laid back down. Instead of letting me go he pulled me on the bed with him, sliding over so I had some of the bed. "You know, they probably frown upon this," I joked but placed my head on his chest.

"Well, they'll deal with it," Edward whispered against my hair. I was with the one I wanted to be, comfortable and happy. It's all I could really ask for.

_**A/N: Sorry, it's not very action filled and it's short sorry. I wasn't in a good mood but I wanted to get another chapter out. Might be one out tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! And please Review more!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella and I dozed off and we were woken up by shaking of something. I opened my eyes to see that Carlisle and Esme were standing over us. I shook Bella without taking my eyes off of them. She woke startled and as soon as she saw my parents she jumped out of the bed. I tried to grab for her but missed.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a low voice, "We told you to stay away from Bella. We had an agreement." I shook my head viscously and started to get up but was forced back down by Esme.

I crossed my arms and spoke, "Why can't I be with Bella?"

Carlisle took Esme's hand and started to walk out. As they reached the door, Carlisle turned back to me, "You're getting to serious. It's the summer, play the field or something." My eyes opened in surprise. Throughout my whole life I never heard Carlisle tell me to play around. He always wanted me to be gentle and caring with a girl. Carlisle looked toward Bella and motioned with his finger for her to come, she obeyed. As she closed the door she gave me one last wave. I couldn't wave bye because I didn't want it to be the end. And it wasn't going to be.

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked quietly after Edward's parents. We rounded the corner into the waiting room where Emmett and Alice were talking in the corner. Emmett met me half way but I kept walking, out of the hospital and to the car.

The drive home was silent. I stared blankly out the window while Emmett sang along with the radio. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the car.

Charlie was sitting on the couch while Spencer was still in the chair, "Hey Bells, where'd you go?" Charlie called as I slammed the door. He didn't look up from the TV.

"Why am I not allowed to see Edward?" I yelled at him. Charlie looked away from the TV for a second before he looked back at it. I huffed in frustration and tapped my foot impatiently.

Charlie waited until there was a commercial to answer, "Because you are having sex." My jaw dropped and I started choking on air. Emmett came in front of me with his eyebrows raised.

"We are not," I said after I managed to catch my breath, "Who told you that?" Charlie played with his fingers while watching TV. Emmett was looking between us, confused. Then it struck me. Well it didn't hit me as hard as I hit Spencer. His head went to the side as my fist met it.

"What the hell?" Spencer said as he checked his head for blood. I was about to hit him again when Emmett stepped in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulder.

"You told him I was having sex?!" I said as calmly as I could but it came out through clenched teeth. Spencer shrugged and nodded. I was about to smack him again but Emmett got in the way, "Why would you do that?"

Spencer stood up, "Because you deserve better than him and this is only a summer fling. It won't last any longer then the summer and you're going to get hurt." He started walking toward me and put his hand on my cheek, "I won't hurt you." I moved my head to the side so that his hand fell to my shoulder. Disappointment in his eyes as I moved away from him.

"I like Edward," I whispered, calming down quite a bit. I turned toward Charlie, "We haven't been having sex dad." Charlie stood up and walked over to us.

"Okay, but I think you should give Spencer a chance," Charlie said naturally before he walked into the kitchen. Spencer gave a winning smile.

I walked after Charlie, "I don't think so," he grabbed a can of pop from the fridge and sat down at the table. He motioned for me to do the same; I took the seat on the opposite side of the table. Charlie opened his drink and started drinking it.

We sat in silence as Spencer and Emmett argued about something in the living room. I hoped that Emmett would give Spencer a good smack with his cast, "You will go out with Spencer if you want to see Edward." Charlie nodded and shrugged.

"What?!" I screamed, "Why? Spencer is just a friend and that's all he'll be!"

"Just please give him a chance Bella," Charlie whispered and leaned onto the table, "Just one date. That's all I'm asking. Then you are free to be with Edward if you wanted to."

"Fine. Then I'm with Edward until I decide I'm not," I agreed. One date wouldn't hurt. It was only Spencer; I mean he wouldn't hurt me or force me to do anything. We went out before and it was only movies so it wouldn't be that bad. I hoped.

Spencer walked into the kitchen with Emmett following, "Be ready by seven." Spencer said and smiled at me. It wasn't a creepy "I won" smile, more of an "I'm sorry if you don't want to do this" smile. I got up and walked to my bed room. The door opened quietly and shut it just a quiet. My bed was as messy as before and a blue dress was placed on top of it. Alice must have brought it over, she probably knew about the date already. My cell phone rang on my desk and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella!" Alice's screech made me hold the phone away from my ear. "You got the dress?"

"Yes Alice." I said, sounding annoyed.

"Great!" Alice screamed again, "Spencer's taking you to dinner but someone else will take you home." Then the call was ended. I tried to call her back but all I had was her voicemail.

I looked toward the clock on the wall; I had a half hour to get ready. The dress was already picked out and I didn't feel like putting much make up on. There was a tap at my window before Alice burst in causing me to jump out of my seat and onto the floor. She burst out laughing and started helping me up. I was walked over to the chair and she started on my makeup.

Alice wouldn't talk to me or answer any of my questions; she was basically silent the whole time. Maybe a few mumbles here and there but nothing directly to me. When she was done she flew out of the window.

I walked down the stairs to see Spencer looking his best. He was wear black dress pants with a black button up shirt. I rolled my eyes as he winked at me.

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked politely as he held his hand out for me. Charlie and Emmett were watching the football game. I nodded and took his hand.

We got into his car and drove to a fancy restaurant. We talked and laughed like we normal did when we were out together. It was like nothing changed. I could sense he felt it too. When the waitress came with our food we began eating in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence just a normal one which lightened the mood in a weird way.

An hour pasted by faster than I thought and we were out of restaurant. Spencer held the door open for me and the wind hit me on the way out. "I'm glad you came out with me tonight." Spencer said as we walked down the boardwalk.

"Yeah, me too, it was fun," I replied. It was fun but it was nothing compared to when I was with Edward.

"I didn't tell him you were having sex," Spencer mumbled, "I like him but I do think you deserve better. And to show you I'm truly and deeply sorry." He stopped and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." I stared at him confused before a voice said "Hey" from the side of me.

_**A/N: Yay! A longer chapter…I hope you enjoyed and please continue to review and please no bashing Spencer!! Another one will be out tonight or tomorrow at the latest…not as many reviews as I wanted but thank you anyways!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Edward's POV**_

__Bella shut the door and I was alone again. I stared blankly at a corner of the wall, wishing that Bella would magically appear there. Several times she would be there but when I raised my arms to grab her she would disappear. Many of the nurses rushed in the first couple of times, thinking I was reaching toward the light. I laughed after they left and then sulked.

"Edward!" Alice screamed as she threw open the door. She continued to bounce over to me screaming. I put my hands over my ears until I knew she stopped.

"What?" I barked at her. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her crap. As soon as she was about to speak Carlisle opened the door and walked in.

Alice looked between me and Carlisle before getting up slowly and walked out. Carlisle walked over to the bed and sat down. I crossed my arms and stared at the ground.

"Edward I understand why you're mad at me," Carlisle said, "But I just don't think you're ready for marriage." My head jolted up to look at him, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Whoa, back it up," I managed to say between coughing. Carlisle grabbed some water and handed it to me. After drinking it I was able to speak clearly, "I don't want o marry Bella yet."

"You don't?" Carlisle asked puzzled, I shook my head and he continued, "Oh well then, you can see her again. Just don't get too serious please." I nodded and gave him a hug. I wonder who told Carlisle I wanted to marry her. Marriage hasn't come across my thoughts yet but I suppose it could be. Spencer was the only person who would tell him, that I know of.

Alice rushed back in as Carlisle was leaving, "I'm busting you out." I raised an eye brow and motioned for her to continue, "You're going out on a date tonight! And you aren't getting out of it." I groaned loudly and rested my head back.

I mocked her and started to get up. I hadn't had that physical therapy but I still should be able to walk a little. I placed my foot gently on the ground and there was some pain but nothing I couldn't deal with. Alice placed her arm around my shoulder and walked me over to a chair. She pulled out a mirror and other supplies. When I saw the scissors I flinched out of her grip. "Whoa! Last time you had a scissors in your hand you took off half my hair." I shivered at the thought of that time. It was when we were around ten, she decided she wanted to be a hair dresser and at that age she was way tougher than me. She sat me down and started chopping everything. Hair was flying this way and that. I jumped off the chair just in time so she didn't take my ear off. We ended up having to cut most of my hair off to make it even.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice started, "I'm just going to trim off the bottom of your hair." I sat completely still not wanting her to accidentally take off more than necessary. I didn't see the point of cutting my hair; it was at a perfect length. She backed away and inspected her job. When she gave the approved smile she placed the mirror in front of me. My hair was barely touched and I loved it. Alice walked all big as she went to grab a bag.

I easily walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I wasn't sure what Alice was planning besides the date but I don't even know if Bella is wanting this or even knowing about this. Periodically Alice would check her watch while she was searching for the clothes. She picked out several tops for me to try on.

"Just take off you freaking shirt Edward," Alice screamed when I wouldn't undress in front of her. It wasn't my fault I didn't want Alice to watch. She was staring me down; she should've been holding a light above me and asking me a bunch of questions.

Alice finally gave in and turned around. I pulled over the first shirt; it was a gray and white polo shirt. I liked it so I nodded but Alice looked at the shirt in disgust before throwing another one at me. It was a brown t-shirt. When I had it on she wrinkled her nose at it then she whipped another shirt at me; it was gray button up shirt. I quickly changed into that after she started tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Okay." I said, giving her confirmation that I was done. Alice turned and smiled. She gave me pants that would go with it. Alice handed me a note and rushed out the door. I was frightened to read it, thinking that it was a break up note from Bella. I couldn't really consider her my girlfriend just yet, she is the most important thing in my life but it might be too soon.

I hesitatingly opened it up and read to myself:

_Be at the Broken Drum at 8p.m._

After placing the note in my pocket I looked toward the clock. I had an hour before I needed to be there. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this place but there had to be a way.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Hello." A voice said as I got out of my car that was parked on the side by the hospital. I turned around to see Spencer by the edge of the building. I stared angrily at him before starting to walk past him, "I know you are mad at me but I need to explain my actions." He sounded so polite and sad so I stopped to look at him.

"You've got five minutes." I spoke after I checked my watch to see that it was almost six and I wanted to get up to Edward's.

Spencer cleared his throat, "I thought that Bella liked me but I can see now that she likes Edward," He stopped for a moment when I mouthed duh! "I want her to be happy. I want to fix this." I nodded.

"I'll help because I'm not going to let you screw this up," I told him, "Get Bella to go out with you tonight. Go to the Broken Drum at seven, leave at eight, and I'll do the rest." He nodded and I ran into the hospital. I tapped my foot against the elevator floor. The ding finally came and the doors opened slowly. I ran down the deserted halls until I got to Edward's room.

I knew he kept a spare bag of clothes here and I hoped that he had something decent I could work with. If I couldn't I would work with what I had. I started crossing my fingers hoping that he had something.

"Edward!" I screamed as I flew through the door, I shut the door after me and I was about to speak when Carlisle walked in. Crap, another distraction I have to make. I walked out and waited by the door, looking at my watch every minute. When Carlisle emerged from his room I ran past him. He gave me a weird look when I shut the door on his face but I'll make it up to him later.

"I'm busting you out." I said and I went to search in his bag, "You're going on a date tonight and you aren't getting out of it." He groaned and put his head back. I was about to tell him who it was but I didn't want to spoil the surprise for him.

He started to get up from the bed and I jogged over to help him. I walked slowly over to a chair. He sat down and I pulled out the scissors and he flinched away from me.

"Whoa, last time you had a scissors in your hand you took off half my hair." Edward complained.

"Don't worry, Edward," I said, "I'm only going to take off the bottom of your hair." I just pushed him back and started chopping around. I crossed my fingers hoping not to take off his ear or something. I barely touched his hair but I stepped back to admire my work. Edward smiled in approval. I walked over to grab the bag that was lying on the table while Edward went to sit on the bed. I picked out a couple of shirts for him to try on.

"Just take off your freaking shirt Edward." I yelled when he refused to undress in front of me. He kept fighting me about how he didn't want me to see him without his shirt. Finally, after I argued with him for a good five minutes, I turned around and let him change. The first one he had on I didn't like, and I didn't know what I was thinking when I picked it out. I threw another one at him causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. After he tried on the last one and I immediately loved it. Edward started to put on the pants that went with it.

"Okay," Edward said, giving the confirmation that he was done. I smiled at his attar before handing Edward the note and rushing out the door. I still needed to get Bella ready for the date with Spencer. Edward was clueless about who he was going out with. I mean, seriously, I stood up for both him and Bella why would I decide to set him up with a different person. I called Jasper so he could put a blue dress in Bella's room. He gladly accepted and he put it there before we even got off the phone.

I quickly hit Bella's speed dial number. She answered, "Hello?"

"Bella!" I screeched, "You get the dress?"

"Yes Alice," Bella replied after a couple minutes, I expect she was recovering her hearing because she sounded angry.

"Great," I said, I couldn't hold anything in anymore, "Spencer's taking you to dinner but someone else will take you home!" I slammed the phone shut and my jaw dropped. Hopefully she didn't read too much into what I said. My phone started to ring and I looked down to see that Bella called me back.

The engine of the car roared to life and I sped down the road to Bella's. I wasn't going to help her with her dress and stuff but I figured it would be a lot better than having her do it herself. I stopped the car in our cabin driveway and ran over to the tree. Her room lit up as I climbed the tree and tapped on her window before opening it up. Bella jumped out of her seat and onto the floor. I started to laugh and began working on her. She kept asking me questions but I knew if I talked that I would spill what was happening. I finished with everything and climbed back out the window, leaving Bella stunned. I finished just in time for her to go on her date.

I waited until they left before I followed them. Edward was waiting outside the Broken Drum like I asked. He was a half hour early.

"Hey," I said as I came up to him. He was on a bench by the side of the entrance resting his elbows on his knees. His head snapped up to look at me.

Edward's face turn disgusted and he joked, "You're not my date, are you?"

"Sicko," I said, "I just came to tell you who your date is but since…" Edward cut me off.

"Tell!" it came out as more of a yell but oh well. I started to walk away, "Bella." I heard him say yes as I rounded the corner and peeked over to see what he was doing. There was a happy dance going 

on so I pulled out my cell phone and took a video and a picture. He wouldn't want to miss this at later times. I waited until Spencer and Bella emerge from the restaurant. Edward stood up as Spencer kissed Bella goodbye.

"Thank you for your help." Spencer said as he approached me. I nodded and we walked silently home.

_**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry that it took so long to get out. I promised that night but I didn't. I'm sorry. But I tried to make it up with a longer one. Thanks for that reviews and please continue. I want to reach 200!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bella's POV**_

__Spencer kissed me goodbye and walked away, leaving me and Edward alone. I smiled at him, not knowing what to say. I didn't know if he was mad about Spencer. At least Edward didn't lunge at him, and neither did Spencer so that's a good sign.

"Hey." I said when there was an awkward moment. Edward laughed, and put his arm around my waist. His simple touch made my heart beat faster. Edward must've heard because he chuckled a little. We started walking and I realized I had no idea where we were going, "Edward, where are we going?"

Edward shrugged and kept walking. Soon we were getting some ice cream at the Mr. Ice.

"Bella, just pick something." Edward insisted. I had a small dinner with Spencer and I didn't want Edward to have to buy me some ice cream. Even though the Rocky Road was calling my name; I licked my lips but forced myself to look away.

I looked at Edward, "You get something. I'll be over there." I pointed to the open booth in the corner by a window. He shook his head and went back to the ice cream list. The booth was cold against my open skin on my back. A couple of guys, pigs are more like it though, walked by and whistled. They sat down on the seat a couple chairs down from me.

"Hey." One of the pigs said. I turned my head toward them and forced a smile. The one that said it got up and made his way over here. He sat across from me, "Bella, don't you remember me?"

I stared wide eyed at this guy who I was supposed to know. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked to see where Edward was. The guy cleared his throat; he had long black hair that went just past his shoulder and dark brown eyes. Something clicked in my head, telling me that I should know him.

"Bells come on. It's me; Jacob." His voice was husky and had a mocking tone. Then I could remember him; I hadn't seen him in a couple years. Not since him and Emmett got into a fight about which Barbie was hotter or something like that. It was stupid and pointless; it must've been in third grade. So it has been what, ten years maybe.

"Oh, hey Jake." I said, trying to be enthusiastic. A cup slide into my open hands, I looked down to see that it was the rocky road I was looking at. Edward sat down beside me and smiled. "You know I didn't want anything." I said annoyed.

"Yes, I know but you were drooling over it and I didn't want to pay for the water damage." Edward joked. I laughed and ate some of the ice cream.

Jacob cleared his throat again, "I'm Jacob and you are?" He threw a glare at Edward before offering his hand. Edward put his ice cream down and took Jacob's hand. Both of their muscles tensed, trying to see who could grip the tightest. _Boys_, I shook my head.

"I'm Edward." Edward said and like a gentleman, he released Jacob's hand. We sat in silence for a while, Jacob occasionally looking up to glare at Edward; I sat uncomfortably eating my ice cream. I was half way done with it when Edward sat straight up and looked into my cup. I smiled at him and offered him a bite.

"Trade?" Edward offered, smiling. I chuckled and handed him my bowl and spoon as he handed me his. Jacob let out a groan and scrunched his nose like he smelt something bad. I started to eat Edward's ice cream as he took his first bite of mine. His was actually pretty good.

Jacob stood up, "I'm going to go. Bye Bells." I waved him goodbye and he walked back to his friend. He's changed since the last time I saw him, well hopefully. Edward and I continued to eat our ice cream and making small talk.

"Ready?" Edward asked when we finished our ice cream. I nodded as he took my hand and we walked outside. The chill hit me, sending a shiver down my spine. Edward shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around me. I felt bad taking his coat when he would be cold without it so I shrugged it off and handed back to him. "Bella, why won't you take the coat?"

"Because you're going to need it too." I mumbled. He sighed and wrapped it back around me and put his arms around my waist and continued walking. It was quiet, just the water splashing onto the rocks. The beach was deserted except for a couple men sitting on the dock next to boat.

One looked toward us and got up and started walking toward us as the others started walking the other direction. I twitched wondering what they were there for. The one that stood up was wearing a white suit with a black tie. As we reached him, he bowed toward Edward and offered his hand toward me. I took it and he brought it to his lips, never taking his eyes off me.

"Edward, your boat," The man said and he walked toward the boat and disappeared onto it. I looked toward the boat. It was a fairly decent size white boat. The front of the boat was where the mechanical stuff was while the back of the boat there was a blanket on the seats.

Edward put his hands on my back and started to lead me toward the boat, "I hired someone to take us around the lake, we can relax and enjoy the view." He gestured toward the sky. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the moon was just getting high in the sky. We walked on the boat and took a seat in front of the boat. The engine roared to life and went slow.

I got up and steadily as I could walked over to the blanket that was in the middle of the ground. Edward chuckled and sat down beside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked and laid down to look at the stars.

"I just thought you were going to trip and fall into the lake." I couldn't help but chuckle. I probably would've knowing me. We started talking, continuing to catch up from the time we were apart. Edward put his arm around me and rested my head on his chest. We hit a couple bumps on our ride but it was still peaceful.

It must been a little past midnight when the just stopped and sat in the water, letting the waves push it around.

"Bella," Edward said as he looked at me, "I…"

_**A/N: My bad for not updating like forever! I'm sorry. I don't know about this chapter…seems pretty not interesting anyways, I hope you peoples like this chapter…and thanks for the reviews! **_

_**What do you peoples think Edward is going to say?! Let's here the suggestions too because I'm not exactly sure myself! Should I bring Jake back?!**_

_**Anyways, I want 5 more reviews please!! **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella," I said, this was the moment I was waiting for. To get her alone and tell her I loved her. She was perfect, beautiful, and just everything I've ever wanted. I just hoped she felt the same way. My heart beat sped up as Bella looked at me.

"I…" I started but was cut off.

"There is something wrong with the boat. We have to throw you guys off while I take the boat to the boat repair." Manny said. I looked at him in disbelief. "Just kidding. You guys get to go on a raft!" Manny is seriously going to be fired and thrown on a raft in five seconds if he doesn't shut the…

"Okay?" Bella said as she stood up and walked to help Manny put the raft in the water. There goes my chance for the night. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. "Edward?" Bella was getting into the raft. I sighed in defeat and got up.

After glaring as Manny I jumped into the raft. Jump being the key word. I was too angry to have balance. I fell right into the icy water. This night keeps getting better and better. I emerged from the water and Bella helped me into the raft. I grabbed the handle of the oars and started rowing us toward the shore.

"Sorry about this." I mumbled through my trembling jaw. At least Bella was warm. I smiled up at her. I wanted to make her feel comfortable about getting pushed off a boat.

She smiled back to my surprise, "It's fine Edward. I had fun tonight." I flashed her my crooked smile and reached the shore. I was careful getting out of the raft this time and held my hand out for Bella. We walked down to the stores. There was a great clothing shop open and I really needed to get out of these clothes. _**(A/N: You know you want it. lmao)**_

I pulled Bella into the store. It was a cozy little place but guys and girls stuff mixed. The dressing rooms were toward the back. There was a girl at the counter snapping her gum and reading a magazine. She looked up as we walked farther into the store. I held onto Bella's hand and pulled her toward the shirts.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked as I started searching through the racks of clothing.

"I'm not walking around for the rest of the morning in wet clothes." I smiled and held up a black tank top. "You Like?" Bella laughed as I hung the coat back on the rack. I signaled for her to search for something too. When Bella wasn't looking I walked over to the jewelry counter that girl was leaning on. I picked out a nice heart necklace and a matching bracelet for Bella and told the girl to hold it until we were done before walking back to where Bella was searching.

We walked around the store for a while, picking out different things for me to try on. I went into the dressing room and stripped of my shirt _**(A/N: dazzled) **_Bella handed me a blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants. I stepped out to see that Bella holding more clothes for me to try on. I think she was getting a kick out of it when she handed me a tight polka dotted shirt but I put it on and stepped outside.

I turned around in front of Bella as she said sarcastically, "I love it. You're buying it."

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward walked back into the dressing room with the Polka dots on. I tried to concentrate on getting him some different clothes but my mind was wandering back to what Edward was going to say on the boat before Manny rudely interrupted us. I don't care if the boat was sinking; I wanted to know what he was going to say!

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as he stepped out of the dressing room shirtless. I stared at him and nodded. Edward smiled widely as he grabbed another shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off him. _It's rude to stare. _ I told myself and sadly forced myself to look away.

I think I love Edward but there couldn't be anything. In two week we were going back to our home and Edward was going to his. I wouldn't see him until next summer if we even came back. I sighed and sat down in the chair. Edward stepped out in a plain brown t-shirt and blue jeans.

He paid for the clothes while I waited outside. Edward came out a little while later and wrapped his jacket back around me. We talked as he led me somewhere.

We sat by his dock, resting against the tree. My back was pressed against Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

The sun was rising and we had the perfect view of it.

I could feel Edward's warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I guess we never really discussed anything about our relationship.

"Yes." I replied and turned to look at his smiling face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long narrow box and handed it to me. As I opened it I stopped breathing. There was a diamond heart necklace with a bracelet that matched resting beside it. It was beautiful; I took out the necklace and held it delicately in my hands.

Edward took it from me, "Do you like?" when I nodded he turned me around so he could put it on me.

I rested back against his chest and smiled as we watched the sun rise.

"What were you going to say on the boat?" I asked him.

Edward took in a breath, "I love you."

_**A/N: yeah…I like this one that much. I was really tired when I wrote this no sleep for about three days thanks to about a week without school. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.**_

_**I'll try to have a better chapter out tomorrow.**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Okay so I'm possibly going to wrap this story up soon. Maybe one more chapter after this or this might be the last one, but I do have an idea for a sequel. Should I do it? Tell me what you think.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"I love you." Edward said simply. I couldn't control my happiness. I turned around to see Edward closing his eyes and waiting for the worst. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I could feel the smile on his lips.

When I moved away, I looked him in the eye, "I love you too." He smiled again and hugged me. This was perfect; he was perfect.

We sat a little while longer before getting up and leading me back toward our cabins. We made little chit chat while walking back. I couldn't keep a smile off my face and neither could Edward. I knew how this could complicate things. Especially with Spencer still here but maybe things would work. Spencer only wanted me happy and Edward made me happy.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I looked up at him to see that he didn't have a smile but a hurt and confused face.

He let his hand on my waist drop, "Whoa, no no no. It's nothing like that. I love you, I'm thinking about how things will be different."

"Things have to get worse before they get better." Edward said as he put his arm around my waist again, "But I'm here for you the whole way. I will never leave your side." I stopped, Edward looked at me confused. I leaned up and kissed him. He was perfect, I felt safe with him.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella leaned up and kissed me softly. Her lips were so soft and warm. I couldn't help loving her. I knew this was going to be a difficult journey but I can't leave her. Even if I did I wouldn't last. She was my everything. She got me better than anyone I knew.

We continued to walk and make conversation until we reached her cabin.

"Good night Bella." I whispered in her ear. I bent to kiss her and waited until she got into the house before walking toward my cabin.

It had been an all around good evening. She loved me back. Half way to my cabin I jumped for joy and laughed. I couldn't hold it in any longer; if I did I would've blown soon.

I heard a pixie like laugh. Sighing I stopped and turned around to see Alice coming up toward the cabin. "Hey Edward." She said, trying to hold in her laughter, "What are you dancing about?"

Alice reached me, "No reason." I said, smiling. She shook her head and went past me.

"I'm glad she loves you Edward." Alice called over her shoulder before going into the house. On the tree by the cabin there was a flyer for the end of the summer dance this Friday. I smiled, I could ask Bella.

_End of the summer, _I thought. Bella was right, it would be difficult. We live in two different cities and go to two different schools. Sure I loved her and I would never cheat but it wouldn't be the same not seeing her face or hearing her voice.

I shoved that thought out of my head, I'm going to make it work not matter what. I didn't want to go through all of this just to break up with her.

Walking into the cabin was different than before. There were boxes packed and most of the objects we had were gone.

"Edward is that you?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me." I called back and sat down on the couch.

Esme walked in and shooed me off the couch, "We're leaving this Friday night." Only three days away. Right after the dance; I only got three more days to be with Bella.

_**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it's so short but I promise the next one will be a little longer and a lot better. There will be only one chapter left after this. But again I do have an idea for a sequel but I don't know if I should write it or not; tell me you opinions.**_

_**Or I might just continue this one with the after summer but I don't know…again you choose!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Edward's POV**_

"We're leaving this Friday," Esme said as she started sweeping. I shook my head but all she did was nod.

"Mom," I started, "Just let me stay until Bella leaves. Leave me the car and I'll get back."

"Can't do that son," another voice said. I turned around to see Carlisle, "I've got a promotion at work and we're going home early to pack. We're moving to a whole new town and state."

I sighed, this cannot be happening but I still will be able to go to the dance with Bella. It was well after six a.m. so I climbed my way up to my room to sleep. My dreams were filled with me in a new town but older and sad. In the mail I get a card inviting me to Spencer and Bella's wedding. Bella's happy face was smiling up at me with Spencer's arm wrapped around her waist.

I woke up to Carlisle sitting at the foot of my bed. I sat up against the headboard of my bed. He started telling me about where we were moving but not the name or where it was. We would go back a week early to get the move ready. Alice and I will go to school for a week before moving. I didn't see the point in going for a week.

"I'm sorry Edward." He said as he patted my shoulder on the way out. The door shut and I got dressed.

When I was clothed I walked downstairs to see a brand new cell phone on the counter. There was a note placed over it.

_Edward, here is a new cell to make up for the move and leaving so soon. _

I grabbed the cell; it was a new high tech one, the Iphone. It had ringtones I could download for everyone so soon I was fascinated by it and finding everyone a ringtone.

Bella has Better than Me. Alice and Jasper have Me Against the World. Rosalie and Emmett's are Grow Up. And my parents just have the normal ring.

After I got everyone's ringtones I went over to Bella's.

"Hey." Bella said as she answered the door. I gave her a kiss and she took my hand and walked me inside. Charlie was out and Spencer must've been out with Emmett. When we sat down I told her everything; about how we were moving and when we were.

She hugged me and I heard her sniffle. I was breaking her heart and I wanted to hurt myself for doing it. We sat a little longer before popping in a movie and watching.

It was awkward not knowing what to say, we barely said a word to each other. Every time I wanted to I chickened out. I mean I just told her I loved her but I can't start a conversation with him. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Will you go to that dance with me on Friday?" I asked Bella. She nodded; she barely said a word all night and I was worried. I tried to ask her about it but she changed the subject to get me a soda.

When I left I kissed her goodbye and walked swiftly to the cabin.

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't talk for I feared I would cry. I shut the door when Edward left and cried. I just got him and he was leaving. I would have to wait a whole year before seeing him again if I was lucky. I would be going back to Forks and Edward would be going to god knows where.

"Bella?" Emmett knocked on my bedroom door. When I opened my eyes it was bright out and Emmett was standing over me.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepy.

"Just about sundown." Emmett said casually. I got up in a hurry. Crap! I slept the whole day while I could've spent it with Edward. I grabbed my jeans and shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

"You're not allowed out. Dad's home." Emmett said, predicting my plan. I threw my pants down on the ground and stayed in my PJ's. "But we're having a sleep over!!" Emmett yelled quietly. I laughed and stayed in my PJ's.

We grabbed clothes for tomorrow. Apparently we were going to sleep over at Alice and Edward's and then go straight to the dance tomorrow. I was ecstatic.

Emmett gave me a piggy back ride to Alice's. He ran and skidded to a stop in front of their BBQ. It reminded me of the first time we were here. Alice was cooking with Rosalie and Emmett went to play football with Jasper.

"Boy's versus girl's football game!" Emmett called. The girls groaned but Alice went as Jasper dragged her and Rosalie went when Emmett did.

Edward walked over to me and gave me a crooked smile. I was jelly in my seat, "Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as he hugged me. I felt my legs give out but Edward caught me with a chuckle.

"You owe me." I managed to say. I went to stand next to Rosalie and Alice as Edward went over to the guys. It was a different game of football. There was no tackling allowed unless it came from the girls; we could on toss the ball and we had to pass the ball between each player on the team before we could make a touchdown. The girls got the ball first because they claimed we would lose. I hiked it off to Alice; Jasper ran up and started to block her. She passed it to Rosalie and Emmett stopped her. Then she passed it to me. Edward stood in front of me smiling. I frowned and pouted and Edward cracked, dropping his arms. I took full advantage of that and ran past him into the goal thing.

Rosalie and Alice came over and we jumped up and down in excitement. Emmett shook his head at Edward.

The guys got the ball next. Emmett started with the ball when Rosalie guarded him she flipped her hair and was about to lunged for him when he passed it to Jasper.

Alice came up and stood there. Jasper smiled down at her and she acted sad. She opened her arms for a hug. Jasper cracked all too easily and gave her a hug. She hit the ball out of his hands and ran to the goal, leaving Jasper hugging air.

Edward started this time, "Don't give in Eddie." Emmett yelled while guarding Rosalie. Edward ran and I barely caught up to him when I faked a fall. Sure it was illegal but we were having fun. Edward, of course, stopped and helped me up. I grabbed the ball and ran(without tripping I might add). When I was near the goal arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me. I could tell they were Edward's because they fit perfectly around me. He swung me in a circle as I laughed.

When he put me down I moved that foot into the goal and went back into his waiting arms.

"I let you win." I whispered before kissing my forehead.

"Sure you did Edward," I laughed, "Or should I call you Eddie?"

He chuckled, "You can call me Eddie," he turned to Emmett, "You cannot."

Emmett faked a pout, "Eddie I thought you loved me more!" I burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"Sorry Emmett, Bella's the only one for me." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes a little. Several "Awws" came from Alice and Rosalie.

We ate dinner and watched a movie. I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

I woke up an hour before the dance, still in Edward's arms. He was resting his head against the top of mine. When I moved he held on tighter. I thought he woke up but when I looked up I saw that his eyes were closed. I tried one more time and this time I got out.

"Bella," Edward mumbled. I looked back just in time to see his eye close. I smiled and bent down to kiss him. He kissed me back and I knew he was awake. "How'd you know?" he asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Most people that are sleeping don't kiss back."

_**(A/N: I'm skipping a lot I know. I'm sorry but I didn't want to bore you people with the: I went up stairs and was attacked by Alice bit.)**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Alice took Bella upstairs to help her get ready. I sat in my dark button up shirt and dress pants.

When Alice came down she cleared her throat and Bella descended from the stairs. She was beautiful wearing a black dress. Crap! I remembered something I was going to give her.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? I forgot something." I said standing up. Bella smiled and nodded. I bolted upstairs and into my room.

As I dug through my dresser drawer I found it. It was a black box with a diamond heart necklace in it. I ran back downstairs, taking two stairs at a time. When I got back Bella was sitting on the couch alone. Thank you Alice, I thought. She must've known that I was going to give her something special.

"Bella," I said and sat down besides her, "I know we may not see each other every day but I'm going to make this work. I can't lose you. I love you." I opened the box. She gasped when she saw it, her eyes wide with emotion.

"I love you too." Bella whispered. I put the necklace around her neck and lead her outside. We sat on the bench and watched as the other danced. We laughed at the funny ways people were dancing. I kept sneaking glances at Bella.

She must've noticed, "Edward would like to dance?"

I smiled and nodded, taking her hand and leading her out on the dance floor they set up. Luckily they played a slow song; I Don't Want To Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she put her arms around my neck. Her head rested against my chest and we just stayed there slowly moving in circles.

I don't know how many songs changed but we never went by the tempo. Carlisle and Esme came out of the house and walked toward the dance. Looks like it was time to go. Bella must've sensed it too. I looked down at her, "Let's go." I whispered, and lead her off the dance floor.

Alice and Jasper were saying good bye; Alice on the verge of tears, Jasper trying to comfort her.

I turned toward Bella, "I love you, and that's not going to change; ever."

_**Bella's POV**_

"I love you, and that's not going to change; ever." Edward said. I couldn't hold it in any longer, tears flowed down my cheeks and I hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave.

I tried to say I love you but it came out in sobs. He wrapped his arms around me and held me almost as tight as I was holding him. We just got together and now it seemed like it was going to end.

Carlisle came to stand beside Edward when my sobbing stopped, "It's time to go Edward."

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"Bella you have no idea. I'll call you when I get home." Edward said and bent down to kiss me. Carlisle cleared his throat. I waved goodbye to Edward as he bent to get into the car.

I ran over to Alice and hugged her. She was crying to and Jasper looked as though he was going to cry. I knew they lived apart, Jasper and Rosalie lived in Forks with us, but with Alice moving they may have to wait a long time to see each other if they do at all. But knowing Alice she will find a way.

I whipped my tears from under my eyes, "Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella." She cried again and got into the car.

The car started and backed out of the driveway and made its way to the only exit. I watched as it disappeared into the darkness before running to my cabin and crying my eyes out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I put my last bag into the car and took one more look at their cabin. I haven't talked to Edward since the night he left and Charlie kept away from me, the big emotional wreck. He said he was going to call when he got there but there was nothing. Emmett tried to calm me down but he couldn't help that much, his girlfriend lived in the same city as us.

"Bella, he's not coming back." Emmett said, Rosalie had left the day before with Jasper.

Jasper was in the same condition I was; we hung out a lot and kept each other company. I now know who I can go to if I feel down.

I nodded and got into the car. When we were at the exit I took one last look at the place I spent my best summer at before it disappeared around the corner.

_**A/N: -cries- so sad to see it come to an end. Okay this is the last chapter. How did you guy like it? Was it horrible? There might be a lot of mistakes but that's because I tried to get another one out. Tell me what you think!! And I wonder where Spencer was in all of this. Maybe he left early but he just disappeared. If there is a sequel I can guarantee that he will be back causing trouble and this time you can hate him!**_

_**And…should there be a sequel?! I need opinions and stuffs, I got a couple so far and they said I should do it.**_

_**Thanks for the support people and all the reviews! It makes me feel loved!**_

_**Thanks For The reviews EVERYONE. I would list them all but I don't think you peoples want to read like ten pages of name. But anyways you peoples were great and you kept me writing! **_

_**Special thanks to **__**OhMyEdward-**__** thank you for all the support and listening to my dumb ideas**_

_**Hopefully you will read the Sequel (If there is one which there probably will be)**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	23. sequel is out

_**A/N: Sequel is out called Do Fairytale Endings Happen? Enjoy and tell me what you peoples think! sorry this got deleted when my stupid friend was on my comp...she thought it would be funny to delete several things...anyways enjoy!**_

**_and and and...theres a new story out called 'Bells...the guy?' please read and review!!!!!_**

**_!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!_**


End file.
